Very Audible
by LittleCheshireKitten
Summary: Isaac's got a bit of a problem. He can't very well masturbate when his door won't close. But luckily, his friend Augustus is there to help.


**Hey guys! A bit of a oneshot for you, smut of course. I've never written smut before, so I hope it's ok? I'm sure the dialogue seems weird and maybe out of character but I'm going to reread the book soon. Sorry, if I got anything wrong.. heh. (I just remembered Isaac had a little brother..) Anyway, here it is!**

"Hey, Issac, how's it been?"  
Augustus sat at the edge of Isaac's bed. Isaac decided that he didn't really need to get out of bed. After all, blind people video games got boring after a while, so they just sat and talked. It had been a while since Gus had been to his house, and Isaac was glad he finally decided to visit. By now, Isaac was getting on pretty well without his sight, still as humorous as always.  
"Pretty good. But I still kinda miss lookin' at girls' breasts, ya know?" Isaac joked.  
Augustus laughed and walked up to close the door. There was no special reason, but he just felt more comfortable with the door closed. Isaac shifted a little as if it would help him figure out what Gus was doing.  
"Door's busted, won't close," Isaac offered casually.  
Augustus shrugged and sat back on the bed, looking over to Isaac again.  
"You know what else I miss? Jacking off," Isaac mused, not really knowing or caring if Gus would be uncomfortable with him saying that, though he was pretty sure they were close enough for him to say that, "I mean, door won't close and my mom walks real quiet; could walk in on me any time. It's been weeks and it's killing me,"  
Gus smirked slightly. Unlike him, Isaac just couldn't live without masturbating at least once every day, let alone a month. But here he is, practically desperate or release. Of course, Isaac's mom was barely ever out of the house, still a tiny but worried about him, she was always offering to help Isaac with things. It was a nice gesture, but Isaac always tried to tell her he'd be fine on his own.  
"At night?" Gus offered, doubting that there was never any alone time for his friend.  
"I happen to be kind of... audible.. Yeah," Isaac said quietly, unashamed, but still quietly, "... Gus?"  
Isaac hadn't heard a response, and thought maybe it was too awkward to talk about.  
"What if... What if I helped you?" Gus suggested almost innocently.  
"What?" Isaac was pretty sure he knew what Gus meant, but he could never be too sure.  
Just then, Augustus shifted so that he was sitting on the bed, facing Isaac, and his hand cupped Isaac between his legs. Isaac drew in a sharp breath, but didn't protest. Augustus began moving his hand, rubbing it up against Isaac's growing length. Isaac bit his lip and let out a tiny sound. He wasn't kidding about being audible, even just this made him moan. Augustus exhaled in a half chuckle and stopped. Before Isaac could say anything, Gus unzipped Isaac's jeans and pulled them down to his knees. The sound of Isaac's mom vacuuming could be heard faintly.  
"Gotta be quiet, Issac, you're mom's still here," Augustus made a mental note to check the door every few minutes. After all, that was the initial problem.  
Augustus could see the outline of Isaac through his boxers and stopped to look for a second before Isaac's longing expression prompted him to pull them down.  
Isaac's member stood tall; it was slender but still long and it looked so pretty, so pink, so perfect. Augustus took it into his hand and began pumping slowly. Isaac moaned loudly, before biting his lip again in attempt to stifle his noises. The sound of the vacuum stopped, and so did Gus. Isaac was beginning to grow impatient, but his heart rate quickened as he heard the sound of footsteps up the stairs. Quickly, Gus threw a blanket over Isaac to cover his bottom half just before Isaac's mother knocked on the door, opening it anyway before any of them told her to come in.  
"Okay, Isaac, I'm going to the grocery store, call me if you need anything, anything at all. I'll be back in about 45 minutes," She said in her usual way, quickly and not quite acknowledging Gus.  
The door closed again and soon the garage opened and closed. The house was empty except for the two of them. "Looks like you can be as loud as you want now, Isaac," Gus smiled and pulled the blanket off.  
"Y-yea- fuck," Isaac breathed out as Augustus began moving his hand again.  
Augustus was moving as slowly as possible, so it shouldn't have gotten such a reaction, but after more than a month, it felt just about as good as a blowjob. In a sudden motion, Gus began to pump as fast as humanly possible. Isaac cried out, partially in surprise, partially in pleasure. He sweared under his breath, at this rate, he wasn't going to last much longer.  
"Ahh.. Shit.. Fuck.. Nngh.. Yeah..fuck," Isaac repeated quietly.  
Augustus swiped his thumb over the head of Isaac's dick, smearing precum over his shaft. This pushed Isaac over the edge.  
"Sh-shit ahh!" Isaac cried out. Hot white streams painted Isaac's stomach, his shirt pulled up from his squirming.  
Augustus leaned his head down, his tongue tracing the lines of cum across Isaac's stomach. He looked up only to find that Isaac was already passed out, sleeping soundly. Gus slowly pulled Isaac's jeans off and his boxers up before pulling the blanket over him. Smiling, Augustus placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Isaac's mouth and stood up. Maybe they could do this again. Next week.

**So, was that bad or what? Heh, anyway, be sure to review. I actually had this all planned in my head, and there was more. The idea was they would I this every week, going further every time. If you'd like to read that please tell me in your review. Also, if you didn't like it, tell me why? Thanks :)**


End file.
